Saturno Quiere Besos
by LeerenViren
Summary: Entonces llegó el Sol, llegó Eren siendo el sol y todo a mi alrededor cambió. Porque si no era él. Ya no podía ser nadie más. Siempre ha diciendo que sería un cometa viajando por el espacio cuando todo acabara. No dejo de preguntarme cuanto lo lastimo con esto. Riren LevixEren One-shot.


**~Saturno Quiere Besos_**

**Escrito: **One-shot.**Autora: **Leeren Viren**Pareja: **Riren (LevixEren)**Narrador: **Primera persona/tercera persona.**Género: **Yaoi**Subgénero: **Romance, Drama, Tragedia, Angst.**Contenido: **Enfermedad, Astronomía, Planetas, Bioquímica, Muerte de personaje, Homofobia. **Anime: **Shingeki no Kyojin (AOT)**Canción: "**Saturn"-Sleep At Last, "Birdy"-Wings.

**_•«0»•_**

**•Rotación de Biopartículas•**

_"Me enseñaste el coraje de las estrellas antes de irte __como la luz continua interminablemente __incluso después de la muerte."_

Su madre le ha dicho que lo mejor por el momento es ir a dormir, que tome un baño, que se arregle el peinado alborotado, que coma un desayuno completo y que vaya a su facultad para ponerse al corriente con las materias que está a punto de adeudar si no obtiene la sumatoria final. Su madre constantemente le recuerda que lo mejor es no preocuparse de más, pues solo trae las malas vibras para que algo malo pase; él trata de hacer caso omiso a lo que dice asintiendo con la cabeza y colocándose los auriculares en los oídos, porque sabe que, si escucha una sola palabra y esta entra en su sistema, todo se derrumbara como las últimas tres veces que siguió "sabiamente" lo que decía. Que él recuerde nunca ha sido muy buena carta hacer lo que dicen los demás.

Tiene los nervios bailándole en la piel, puede respirar y atrancarse con la misma de vez en cuando, se siente como un conejillo en indias asustado, no quiere cerrar los ojos porque sabe que si lo hace terminara durmiendo por lo que resta del día y entonces se perdería un momento importante, es lo que menos quiere.

Trata de mantener su mente despierta con el mp3 a todo volumen, el rock que descargó hace semanas ahora le ayudan a que sus planetas no colisionen si Saturno quiere desaparecer del sistema solar.

Juega un poco con la tela blanca de las sabanas tratando de no dejar ni una arruga para que cuando él despierte vea que el cuarto está en perfecto estado, odia cualquier desperfecto; sin lugar a duda le reprenderá si le ve en ese estado tan deplorable y poco presentable. La mejor vista que quieres tener cuando despiertas de una cirugía de cinco horas es que todo esté en orden, limpio y esperas a encontrar los rostros despreocupados de las personas a las que amas.

En el dormitorio se puede olfatear el medicamento, las flores que él llevo hace dos días ya dejaron de desprender su aroma fresco y ahora se cuelgan marchitas y tristes de que su vida esté llegando a su fin, inconscientemente puede hacer recordar la presencia de muerte. Se mofó hace unas horas por pensar en ello, de alguna manera, pensar que las flores también morían le sirvió de paradoja mental.

De repente la música se detiene de golpe, demonios, el aparatejo se ha quedado sin pila.

—Eren, ve a dormir un poco, yo me encargo desde ahora. —ella le toca el hombro tratando de hacer que su hijo le dé la vista, pero lo único que consigue es quitarle uno de los auriculares— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, mamá. Yo estoy bien. —contesta en automático y sin aparente pisca de querer seguir con la conversación.

Y entonces es ella la que gira para encararlo, suspira pesado; Eren puede oler su perfume a lavanda y sin necesidad de mirarla sabe que esta tan bien arreglada como cada día de su vida.

—Hueles horrible, ve a asearte y a comer algo, con esa ropa pareces un vagabundo, si no vas ahora le pediré a seguridad que te saque a la fuerza.

— ¿Esperas que con eso corra a casa y haga caso a tus ordenes? —esta vez levanta la vista hasta su madre y él casi ríe amargamente porque acaba de asustar a su progenitora con su aspecto desatendido por cuatro días— Intenta otra cosa.

— ¿Tengo que obligarte? —dice después de segundos y de colocar sus manos en su cadera.

—Tal vez. Pero no me sacaras ni con seguridad.

—Tienes razón, pero no creo que a él le encante verte... así, —recorre su atuendo con una mirada de asco, Eren sabe que él le daría la razón a su madre—, ¿ya has comido algo que no sea café?

—Un chocolate en mi mochila, tres tazas de café y galletas de limón de ayer por la tarde.

—Eso no es comida.

—Mamá. —suspira con desesperación y casi le dirige una mirada suplicante—No me quiero ir.

—Lo siento, pero si yo no pienso en ti, tú no lo harás. Ve a descansar, ¿o acaso quieres que lo primero que vea sea un cadáver en vida?

Bufa con molestia y aprieta el ceño en ofensa. Sabe que su madre tiene razón. A Levi no le gustaría para nada encontrarle con ojeras en los ojos, la piel pálida y un desagradable olor ha guardado en su ropa y su cabello; no le gustaría verlo cayéndose a pedazos porque él no despierta a la hora que los médicos indicaron; no le gustaría ver a su Eren tan frágil como un pedazo de meteorito, porque a él le gustan las estrellas fuertes y poderosas, hermosas, grandes y únicas. Porque Eren es su Sol y él es Saturno con sus anillos y sus colores. Saturno no puede vivir sin Eren; y el Sol no puede vivir sin Levi.

— ¿Y si despierta? —se muerde el labio, sigue dudando.

—Si despierta él lo entenderá.

Y entonces accede a ir a alimentarse y ducharse a velocidad luz. Al menos quiere tener buen olor para cuando Levi despierte.

.

**•Titan en un sueño•**

_"Y si hoy te pide besos, tan solo llénalo de ellos_."

_Siempre me gustaron las estrellas, sé que de niño pintaba las libretas de preescolar de un azul oscuro y colocaba puntitos blancos simulando que eran galaxias, así pensando que las podía tener cautivas en mi mochila hasta llegar a casa y pegarlas en las paredes de mi cuarto. Mamá me regañó muchas veces por encontrar mis dibujos esparcidos por mis apuntes o ver algún planeta pintado en las paredes de la cocina. Farlan decía que tenía que mantener más los pies en la tierra o ocasionaría problemas en casa._

_Nunca le hice caso a pesar de ser el mayor._

_Estaba firmemente embriagado por las estrellas sin darme cuenta de la soledad que sentía en un planeta lleno de personas, no era que odiara a todos, solo que no podía relacionarme con las personas sin ser juzgado y desplazado por los demás. Amaba la libertad que me daba eso, pero lidiar con la soledad era bastante más complicado y mucho cansado._

_Entonces un día donde ni yo lo esperaba, llegó el Sol, llegó Eren siendo el sol y todo a mi alrededor cambió para sacarme de órbita gravitacional por primera vez en mi vida._

_._

**•Los zapatos de Dione•**

Sus signos vitales no cambian aun cuando ha tardado casi un día entero fuera del hospital, pero su aspecto si se transforma en algo más aceptable si Saturno despierta en los siguientes días, se ha ocupado de todo lo pendiente a una velocidad luz, aunque Eren no sepa mucho de ello. Él se apega a la bioquímica y los bichitos raros que a Levi siempre le han dado asco.

Al final volvió al cuarto del hospital cuando la brizna fría de la noche entraba por la ventana dándole cosquilleo en la piel, le es casi reconfortante saber que la Luna y las estrellas está a punto de salir como diciendo que los extrañan con su telescopio en el campus de la facultad. Sonríe porque Eren también extraña ver estrellas y hablar sobre experimentos químicos con la persona que ama.

Se gira a mirar el cielo oscuro por la ventana, el pronostico dijo que el siguiente día habría cielo nublado y lluvia seguramente, nunca le ha gustado los climas húmedos, la ultima vez tomó un catarro por una semana, fue la incubadora de una bacteria y aunque a él le parecía de lo más excitante, Levi pensó que era asqueroso experimentar consigo mismo y se negó a besarle hasta que desapareciera su catarro. Fueron buenos días aquellos.

Cuando ríe por el recuerdo, Saturno despierta con el cuerpo cansado y la mente en otro lado, el olor a antiséptico le da la bienvenida y el color tan blanco de la sala le abre los brazos para que recuerde que acaba de pasar por una cirugía y que ha estado dormido por saber Júpiter cuanto tiempo. Se queja y llama la atención del Sol que mira a la ventana curioso.

—Hola.

—¿Hola? —contesta y una carga pesada se va de sus brazos cuando lo ve despierto y poco desorientado. Nunca había sentido tanto alivio en su vida como ahora. —Buenas noches.

Su enfermera y el doctor entran a su cuarto cinco minutos después para hacer chequeo de sus síntomas, haciendo mil preguntas que se contestan con silabas y monosílabas; parecen satisfechos cuando Levi dice que su dolor esta en un nivel seis del uno al diez. Han dicho que todo ha funcionado de acuerdo a lo planeado y solo queda esperar resultado en los próximos meses, sin en cambio eso han dicho las ultimas cuatro veces sin tener un logro completo.

Levi lo entiende porque a sido parte de su vida en los últimos años.

Cuando los médicos salen de su cuarto, solo queda el Sol y Saturno solos.

—Tu hermano esta en casa, le he marcado y vendrá mañana saliendo de la escuela. Tu madre está en Berlín por ahora, tuvo asuntos de trabajo, pero volverá en uno o dos días. —le da una de esas miradas que dicen "basta de noticias" y Eren le da una sonrisa porque entiende lo que quiere decir. —¿Soñaste algo mientras dormías?

—Creo que había una guerra zombie en el espacio.

—Tus sueños siempre han sido los mas raros de los dos. Hace tiempo yo soñé con dinosaurios y marcianos, creo que también era una guerra con pandas por el dominio de la tierra.

—¿Y se supone que mis sueños son raros? —Levi comenta con cierto deje de burla. Eren solo rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos haciendo un ligero puchero con los labios, ese que Levi tanto adora en su rostro. —¿Cómo van tus experimentos con Hanji y su injerto de bacterias?

—¡Va de maravilla! —sus ojos toman cierto brillo característico al hablar del tema y comenta todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos días con su pequeño experimento y las expectativas de poder crear una vacuna si lo desarrollan como es debido, aunque un es muy rápido para pensar en ello. —Cierto, encontré una nota que explica sobre la muerte de las estrellas.

—Eso es fácil, es por el hidrógeno, se agota y su forma de sobrevivir es quemando otro combustible, se van fusionando con más elementos como el helio y pasa a carbono hasta ser muy letales. Pueden llegar a formar una estrella de neutrones y o agujeros negros. —casi lo dice todo en un suspiro, como si fuera lo básico en su vida, y un dato que nunca esta de más tenerlo en su mente.

Eren ahoga una sonrisa de alegría por volver a escucharle hablar del espacio y las estrellas, no puede imaginar su vida sin esas pequeñas notas estelares que Levi le explica cada que tiene curiosidad.

Se sonroja débilmente y toma su mano apretando un poco su agarre, besa la palma de su mano y rosa sus nudillos con sus labios mientras Levi se concentra en las lindas sensaciones que provoca la acción.

—Extrañaba esto. —dice después de haber dejado un ultimo beso entre sus dedos y viéndolo las dos constelaciones que tiene por ojos.

—¿El qué?

—Tenerte cerca.

—Eres asquerosamente cursi.

—Pero así me quieres. —dice con una sonrisa burlona.

_Pero por supuesto que lo hacía._

_También lo extraña a su lado, aunque nunca lo diga en voz alta._

_._

**•Tetis tomando té con Rea•**

_En segundo año de preparatoria volví a la tierra después de un viaje estelar que duró la mayor parte de mi vida. Eren tenía ese no se qué, que me hizo fijar mi rotación en su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos en querer demostrar que lo bacteriología era mejor que la astronomía en toda la palabra; cuando apenas lo conocí peleábamos muchas veces por demostrar quien tenía la razón y porqué._

_Él era necio y terco, y yo no me dejaría vencer por él._

_En el algún momento estelar él se volvió el Sol en mis días, tenía algo que no me paraba de enamorar, me manchaba de pintura y risas diarios. Me hacia imaginar que estar en la tierra no era tan malo como yo pensaba, no si estaba él a mi lado._

_Fue raro cuando lo comencé a extrañar por las tardes y noches astronómicas; más raro cuando lo llevaba a esos ratos especiales donde solo estaban las estrellas y mi respiración fuera sí porque él molestaba con querer ver una nave alienígena entre las estrellas._

_Todo lo relacionado con él se volvió especial, aunque no fueran estrellas y constelaciones, me hacia volver loco con sus teorías conspiradoras contra la escuela y un posible levantamiento por querer mejores instalaciones; con sus ideas que lo hacían más y no me paraban de enamorar._

_—Eres mi luna favorita. —dije un día mientras caminábamos de regreso a casa después de una sesión donde yo le había mostrado a Marte y una cara de la luna que él nunca olvidó._

_—Tú mi bacteria favorita._

_—Eso es asqueroso. —dije frunciendo el ceño._

_Entonces fue que él me tomó de las manos y me besó de golpe riendo por los nervios y feliz de haberlo hecho, podría jurar que sentí toda su sangre saliéndose de control ¿o acaso era la mía?, su rostro enrojeció de la vergüenza al separarse y acto seguido salió corriendo dejándome con todos mis satélites Saturnianos saliéndose de gravedad por la acción._

_Eren, era eso, él, porque si no era con él, ya nunca podría ser con alguien más._

_._

**•Atlas jugando con las escondidas•**

Su madre entra al cuarto sin tocar la puerta, Eren respinga y se despierta de golpe, su primera acción es ver que Levi siga dormido y descansando como debe, sonríe para sí cuando lo ve aun dormitando y su vientre subiendo y bajando por su respiración calmada.

—Veo que despertó. —comenta ella colocando una mano es su cintura y viendo con cierta mueca de asco la escena de su hijo tomando la mano de quien yace dormido.

—Si, dijeron que la operación funcionó bien. —dice con cierta alegría, la mira unos segundos esperando respuesta y sin más vuelve su atención a Saturno bajo las sabanas de la cama. —¿Pasa algo?

—Solo quería ver que estuvieras bien.

—Ahora lo estoy.

—Bien, —ella suspira mostrando su irritación hacia su hijo—, entonces me voy a casa, tu padre perdió las llaves del auto de nuevo y tú hermana se enfermó anoche, por si te interesa. Marca si necesitas algo.

Dicho eso sale del cuarto con el bolso en hombros y el aura de querer matar a quien se le atraviese en el camino, sabe que será imposible alejar a su hijo del hospital hasta que confirmen la salud estable de su pareja.

Cuando el "click" de la puerta se apaga en la habitación la voz de Levi se escucha llamando la atención de Eren y su microverso. Él lo ve con cierta melancolía en el rostro transmitiendo sus sentimientos en una mirada, mueve su rostro en negativa diciendo que deje de pensar en lo que sea que esté pensando.

—Seguirá odiándome incluso después de que muera. —dice cuando el silencio comienza a ser asfixiante.

—No digas eso.

—Es cierto, hice que su "querubín" le gustaran los hombres, ¿Cómo no odiarme?

—Me refiero a que no digas que morirás. —Niega con la cabeza y se recuesta a su lado, toquetea sus manos y trata de sonreírle, aunque cuesta esfuerzos estelares que parezca real— Y yo ya dudaba de mi sexualidad antes de que tú llegaras, solo diste en el blanco, un perfecto blanco.

No dice nada más, espera a que él conteste o ha que vuelva a dormir por hacerle mimos en el cabello.

—Me duele un poco la cabeza. —se soba las cienes con la yema de los dedos, eso basta para poner alerta a Eren de llamar a las enfermeras en cualquier momento; parece que Levi siente su intensión y antes de que salga corriendo por ayuda, dice:— Si me voy, ¿te molestarías?

Al Sol se le atranca la respiración sabe de a lo que se refiere, Faltándole el aliento se obliga a contestarle porque no quiere simplemente quedarse callado.

—Nunca pude molestarme contigo. —se rasca la nuca con cierto nerviosismo de saber si sus palabras serán las correctas— Peleábamos y discutíamos, como toda pareja, pero nunca me molesté realmente. Y no me molestaría por esto. Pero si dolería, después de todo te amo y ni mamá ni todos los microorganismos cambiaran eso.

—Han pasado seis años y sigues siendo tremendamente cursi. —Eren le besa la frente, comprende que ambos tienen miedo de perderse mutuamente, o eso quiere creer porque para él es una verdad: que vive con el temor diario de amanecer un día como otro y esta vez no encontrar a Levi a su lado, hablando de estrellas, explicándole el infinito y lo hermoso que sería poder visitar Saturno a su lado.

—Si... ¿Cómo lo logramos? —pregunta con cierto nudo en la garganta evitando dejar rastro de lágrimas.

—Tiraste una malteada en mis pantalones y yo te rompí el labio.

—No me lo recuerdes por favor.—responde cubriéndose el rostro de la vergüenza, ahora recordando esos momentos producen cierta gracia para ambos. —Éramos demasiado inmaduros.

—Tú aún lo eres.

—¿Y tú no? Sigues pensando que la pizza es mejor sin piña

—Tú aun duermes con un pijama de animalitos. Puedo apostar que el señor abrazos sigue en tu cama.

Eren saca a discusión que eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema, pero Levi dice que tiene _todo que ver con ambos._

Pelean un rato como si bastara para arreglar el mundo de ambos y ganar tiempo dentro de la burbuja que todo marchará bien las siguientes semanas. En algún momento la pasan de jugar y arremedar al contrario por sus argumentos sin validar, algunas veces Levi cierra los ojos por lo molesta que le es la luz sin que Eren se de cuenta de la migraña y el dolor que le produce su cuerpo.

En otro momento Eren roba un beso de sus labios riendo sonsacaron y con ello Levi le gruñe regresándole la acción de manera un poco más dominante, mordiendo su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que acariciar con suavidad sus cabellos.

Eren le susurra que lo ama y cuando su cuerpo cae de golpe en la cama perdiendo conciencia. Es inmediato el miedo.

Sale a pedir la ayuda de las enfermeras con miedo de perderle.

Perder a Levi y perderse a sí mismo.

Perder a Saturno y que el Sol se apague.

.

**•Saturno en busca de resguardo•**

_Viajé a Saturno sobre las estrellas de papel que hicimos en el concurso de Bioquímica donde presentaste tus anémonas mutantes de colores en pro de la salud mundial, el jurado dijo que era la peor idea de toda la feria, tu decías que no entendían el futuro de la biología ni de la medicina dentro de tus plantas._

_Hoy si lo pienso bien, realmente era una mala idea._

_Tratando de levantarte los ánimos cortamos el papel amarillo de los carteles, pasaste minutos haciendo estrellas y aviones de papel que nunca volaron, refunfuñando sobre la feria entera, entonces asténico de tu depresión te dije que solo en Saturno crecían tus anémonas azules salvavidas; reíste tanto que hiciste de tu cabello un desastre y te llenaste de papelitos amarillos la ropa; entonces me besaste de golpe, pude sentir el frío de tu nariz y la risa en tu boca sobre mis labios; dijiste que estaba realmente loco, pero estabas tan muerto de la risa que no me preocupé por nada que escuchar tus carcajadas. Entonces supe que serías el único que entraría a mi vida como lluvia de estrellas; supe que te amaría porque eras el indicado incluso antes de conocerte; y eso que solo estábamos haciendo estrellas y aviones de papel que nunca volaron._

_Si de repente los doctores me dijeran que moriré esta noche. Todo lo que quiero esa noche, lo que necesito es a ti con tu risa pintoresca y tu voz hablando de plantas y los microorganismos que siempre te gustaron tanto._

_Farlan siempre decía que era una pieza especial en el rompecabezas familiar, si yo no lo entendía menos él; pero esa era su torpe forma de levantarme el animo cuando me encontraba en camilla y con una intravenosa en el brazo, mi torpe hermano siempre estuvo ahí para mí, aunque peleábamos por cosas insignificantes nunca dudábamos del cariño que nos teníamos._

_¿Por qué tuvo que llegar este momento?, a veces me pregunto si estamos destinados a que las cosas lleguen a nuestras vidas o somos una bomba de tiempo que espera a desaparecer, como la muerte de una estrella en el espacio. Nuestra muerte puede ser tan minúscula como una estrella ardiendo o tan catastrófica convirtiéndose en un agujero negro._

_Al menos así es como lo veo, es más fácil imaginar que seré otra constelación o seré parte de una supernova cuando cierre los ojos y todo se vuelva oscuridad._

_Eren siempre a dicho que sería una estrella fugas recorriendo el basto universo._

_Escuché muchas veces a mamá y a Farlan hablar por las noches sobre el tema de mi muerte; mamá lloraba en brazos de mi hermano mientras este decía que todo marcharía de maravilla la siguiente operación, o que seguramente solo sería un pequeño resfriado del montón cuando en realidad era la presencia de otra enfermedad que se llevaría otro pedazo más de mi vida._

_Nunca entenderé con lo que tenían que pelear ellos cada que me veían en camilla o entrando de nuevo a la sala de operaciones._

_Para mi era fácil, era cerrar los ojos y esperar a despertar con alguna parte de mi cuerpo doliendo; no le tenía miedo a morir. Al menos no en ese entonces._

_Si me detengo a pensarlo, en realidad viví bien, mi madre y mi hermano siempre apoyándome, pequeños amigos que formaron parte de mi pequeña historia de vida, me enamoré. Eren siendo el Sol, el único e irrepetible Sol en mi universo._

_Jamás voy a entender la suerte que tuve de encontrarlo._

_Seré otra estrella fugaz cuando todo esto termine, no tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos y dejar de luchar. Pero sí temo con lo que pasará con él cuando ya no esté._

_"Eren"_

_No dejo de preguntarme cuanto lo lastimo con esto._

_._

**•Encélado con galletas de chocolate**.**•**

Tenía un corazón en llamas quemándole la vida pedazo a pedazo. Sus ojeras habían vuelto a aparecer en unas pocas horas mediante la preocupación metamórfica que tomó vida en miedo. Con el cabello desalineado y la ropa hecha un desastre se deja llevar por el aroma a antiséptico en la habitación trayendo recuerdos de un ayer donde todo parecía ir bien, ahora parece toda una lastimosa fantasía, una mala reta del destino.

Lo mira y él también lo hace como nada más que extraños en su pequeño mundo. Ve como se ha deteriorado unos cuentos años su aspecto, aunque solo han pasado horas, ese es el efecto de estar dentro de un hospital lo que hace pensar sus palabras.

Al final solo son dos niños jugando a ser adultos con un corazón en llamas.

Él nunca tuvo miedo de morir porque sabía que su madre lo superaría con el paso del tiempo, que su hermano lo haría, que su familia lo dejaría ir. ¿Pero Eren? con él nunca era nada seguro, sin quitar el hecho de que su madre guardaba cierta repulsión por su relación a simple vista. Farlan le había prometido que estaría para Eren cuando fuera necesario, ¿pero y si no?, ¿qué pasaría con él?

Lo único que puede pensar es que tiene que asegurarse que todo estará bien si el día de mañana no despierta. ¿Quién lo salvará ahora?

Y entonces Eren deja caer su frente entre sus hombros tratando de ahogar las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Tiene ese ligero temblor que lo caracteriza cada que no sabe cómo manejar las cosas.

—¿Por qué tú? —es casi en un susurro, pero Levi puede escucharlo tan claro como la música que compartían en un costado de la cafetería—, haces que me sienta ansioso con pensar en perderte, no tiene sentido siquiera que muevas tanto con solo pensarte; esto es un suplicio.

Se detiene y lleva sus manos a su cabello jalándolo para buscarse una respuesta.

—No lo sé. —contesta forzando la voz salir de sus labios. Quiere darle la vuelta a todo esto. Todo sería más fácil si no se hubieran enamorado. —¿Qué vas a hacer en tu vida?

Escucha su risa forzada casi arrancada de la garganta, titubea antes de contestarle por completo y escucha como fuera de su cuarto las personas corren de un lado a otro, hay un corto lapso donde juega con sus cabellos castaños y tira de ellos para escuchar su respuesta.

—Ni siquiera sé que voy a hacer esta noche. —susurra limpiándose el rostro con la manga del suéter llenándola de lágrimas y de mocos.

No dicen nada más, comprenden que lo todo lo que digan ahora importaría para el posible futuro, así que Levi se dedica a hacer nudos su cabello castaño y desordenar más su aspecto deteriorado, no quiere dejarlo solo, al menos no ahora. Eren le sonríe aparentando que todo esta bien y mañana mejorará de sobre manera, siempre ha sido positivo en todo.

Le besa la frente y dice que no quiere imaginar una vida sin él a su lado. Pasó a ser una conversación ligera sobre sus labios y un asentimiento de cabeza que servía como anestesia para el dolor.

—Te amo.

—Yo igual.

Eren aun habla del proyecto que Hanji a estado cuidando en todo es tiempo y como su jardín de anémonas acaba de tener botones listos para abrir en una o dos semanas, a Levi siempre le gustaron sus anémonas mutantes de colores raros que levantaban el ánimo cada que estaban juntos hablando de cosas triviales cuando solo importaba la compañía juntos.

Cuando Eren sale a conseguir café y galletas y algunos juegos de mesa para matar el tiempo, Saturno tiene momentos para reflexionar sobre el futuro incierto, el constante dolor que siente en las costillas y la repentina falta de oxigeno que se presenta cada que ríe demasiado. Todo esta yendo en picada, lo supo desde antes de entrar a la sala de operaciones con riesgo de muerte; aunque claro, esa parte nunca se la mencionó a Eren, para él ya era demasiado.

Su madre fue hace días llevando flan de chocolate y rosas blancas para su cuarto, no dijo más de lo necesario y él lo agradeció cuando su hermano reaccionó igual, Farlan a veces podría ser de los más leal.

Ellos solo dijeron que todo estaba bien. Que ya todo estaría bien.

Farlan maldijo quedamente a la medicina actual por no poder salvarle la vida a una parte de su familia; actuó como ese hermano terco y testarudo que le jugaba bromas pesadas a Levi cada que volvía a casa de la escuela y lo hacía pasar vergüenzas al lado de su novio. Le hizo reír haciendo olvidar el hospital y dolor de su vida, todo transcurrió según lo planeado. Su madre le besó la frente y todo el rostro diciendo cuanto lo amaba, lo abrazó y le dio todo el flan de chocolate que quería.

Una despedida familiar que le regaló piquetes en las costillas y nudos en la garganta por soportar un mar de lágrimas por horas.

No quería que pararan los días así.

—Seras una estrella hermosa.—dijo su madre y dio el último beso en la frente para salir del cuarto del hospital.

Levi dejaría de estar en su vida y ya no había nada para evitarlo.

Cuando el Sol regresa a su habitación con una malteada de chocolate y juegos de mesa, lo descubre más roto que otros días, como si la miseria se hubiera apoderado de sus ojos y lo restante de sus días.

¿Qué pasa?

_¿Por qué llora?_

—¿Todo bien?—prometió que no lo dejaría incluso si todo caía a pedazos y si su corazón dejaba de latir, él no dejaría de amarle.

Solo quiere saber que Eren estará bien cuando muera.

El dolor se extiende por su cuerpo, como veneno que le baila en las venas y le destruye una a una, se abraza a sí mismo y la intravenosa sangra un poco cuando se mueve buscando calor.

Quiere abrazarlo y besarle hasta que todo pase.

Explicarle que tal vez mañana ya no esté con él.

Mira su rostro y todo su universo tiene sentido.

—No

Esta vez es el sol es quien lo mira por un largo rato, como si esperara que solo es un juego más o una broma pesada de las Levi nunca ha hecho.

—¿Pasa algo?—susurra llegando a su lado.

—Voy a morir.—la palabra le sale ácida de la boca, no recuerda haberla dicho antes con tal manera haciendo que todos sus planetas entraran en un agujero negro.

Es instantáneo cuando el sistema solar de ambos cae. Eren entiende a o que se refiere. Pero aún así niega que sea verdad.

No, Levi no se daría por vencido así de facil.

No Levi, no él...

.

**•Saturno Quiere Besos•**

_"Con falta de aliento explicaste el infinito. __Que raro y hermoso es incluso vivir"_

—¿Qué pasará después?

—Tal vez te conviertas en una estrella, o vuelvas a ser parte de Saturno.

Cuando la oscuridad toca a mi puerta, lo último qué pasa por mi mente no fue la teoría del Big Bang, ni meteoritos con anémonas mutantes, ni siquiera Saturno... fue el sol, fue Eren siendo el sol, cuando llegó a mi vida y se quedó todo un siglo galáctico.

Él y sus cabellos alborotados, la playera azul marino llena de lanchas y lodo, con el cuerpo lleno de pecas que formaban la constelación donde jugamos a vivir durante nuestra siguiente vida; él y sus ojos con agujeros negros que me atraían de una manera descomunal.

Él sería todo lo que quedaría al final.

No puedo evitar sentirme culpable, porque no cumplir lo que prometimos cuando Eren jugaba tontamente a brincar sobre las nubes y decía que quería una vida a mi lado.

Cuando decía mi nombre por las noches y me besaba la sien combinado con un "te amo".

Con esos detalles que hacían que me enamorara nuevamente, lo hizo miles de veces sin planearlo.

Lloró sobre mis manos antes de que yo perdiera el ultimo pedasito de vida que me quedaba, lo besé quizá por última vez con la ternura que se le da a una estrella.

Siempre soñé con besar a un estrella, pero al besarle me di cuenta que lo he conseguido hace mucho tiempo, Eren siempre será mi estrella.

—Por favor... no...

No llores, no lo hagas. Por favor.

—Eren.—respire profundamente, llenándome los pulmones de su aroma, llenándome de luz y cariño que siempre me dio.

Las lágrimas se apoderaron de su corazón. Callejón frías en mi pecho desapareciendo en la ropa del hospital.

—No me dejes, Levi.—y yo siento que es un niño que perderá la única cosa que realmente quiso toda su vida.

La noche calló dejando ver las estrellas y una vista perfecta a la luna desde mi habitación. Me hace sentir feliz porque lo tomo como una despedida de quien me incitó a sumergirme en las estrellas y constelaciones. Ese cielo azul oscuero que me llenaba de vida cada que todo iba de mal a peor, que me levantaba cada que caía. Hasta que llegó Eren a formar parte de mi vida.

Es todo lo que necesité.

_Las estrellas._

_A ti._

Lloras y te haces ovillo en mi cama buscando resguardo entre mis brazos. Las cortinas se mueven tranquilamente por una brisa fría de la noche taciturna. Comienzo a ser consciente de como el ultimo grito de suspiro que saldrá de mis labios, de todo y de nada. Nunca hubo mejor amor que este.

Es noche y hoy se cumple un giro estelar de Saturno; ya es hora.

—No te vayas.

Dudo... aún no... no quiero dejarte solo como una presa que he dañado.

¿Estarás bien cuando muera? No quiero separarme de ti, aún no.

Tú mi estrella. Mi sol. Mi bacteria. Mi lluvia de estrellas. La persona que más amo.

El amor de mi vida.

Lo siento.

Yo...

No quiero que me odies.

Tú...

Nosotros...

Realmente, lo siento tanto.

_"Hasta nunca, Eren"_

•

**NOTA:**

**Hoooooooooo, nunca creí que realmente acabaría esta cosita, en serio. Llevaba tanto tiempo en proceso que comencé a pensar que nunca llegaría a un final.**

**Es un One-Shot más largo que he hecho y me siento tan conforme con él **** quería hacer algo relacionado con las estrellas y sobre todo con Saturno (la obsesión), no pensé que saliera tan largo, pero aquí está por fin :"3 en un comienzo era Riren y siento que se me volteó el asunto al final pero ñah (las cosas se dan por algo)**

**Y espero y les haya gustado tanto como yo lo amo y que les haya movido un tanto el corazón. Dejen votos y comentarios si gustan. Aquí se acepta de todo 3**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer "Saturno Quiere Besos"!**

**Con mucho amor y helado****-Leeren-**


End file.
